Perfection and Bliss
by rosexknight
Summary: It all started with the most dangerous thing a boy can give a girl...Events of Rory and Amy's wedding night. My first hand at adult writing. Rated M because of explicit scenes and lemon.


**AN: This is my first go at mature writing so I apologize if this is bad. I thought it turned out pretty well though. I am open to ideas for more of these oneshots (I want to get better at writing everything I can at all genres and adult romance is one of them). So if there's a particular Doctor Who couple you like PM me and I'll totally write. Just try to keep it non-awkward. Also, preferably no slash.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Review too please! I want to know how I did!**

Perfection and Bliss

It all started with the most dangerous thing a boy could give a girl.

The kiss was shy and tentative but sweet as he tested how far he could go with her. The boy was scared out of his wits. This was only the kiss he had been waiting for since the day he had met her. Since e day they had all played hide and seek and he'd hidden for hours. Since he had put on a blind fold and never seemed to get any warmer to the item they had hidden. Since just a few moments ago when she mistook his absolute devotion to her for being gay. But none of that mattered now. Because in that moment when he wrapped his arms around her and she pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss. It was just him and her. Perfection and bliss.

Time seemed to fly by, and their relationship only grew. She didn't always show it, what with her taking a job as a kiss-o-gram and such, but deep down he knew she loved him as much as he loved her. It wasn't any time before he found himself proposing to her almost as clumsily as he had confessed his love. He was going to be cool, but could never really manage it. Their wedding day didn't come fast enough for him.

The girl had always kicked herself for not realizing is feelings sooner. She had been so engrossed in her imaginary friend she almost missed what was right in front of her. She loved him, she really did. Ever since the day they had first kissed and she realized he was most definitely NOT gay. Though throughout their entire relationship they had never taken things too far. Perhaps she was glad for that.

However, on the eve of their wedding her imaginary friend returned and whisked her away. She was happy, hiding him from her friend. But it was inevitable that he found out, and she was happy when her fiancé started traveling with them. She had her boys, and though at times she didn't show it, she loved the boy who waited with all her heart, no matter how much the universe tried to keep them apart, that always had each other.

Time had flown by, and before they knew it, it was their wedding day. Her imaginary friend had come, though he had been late. But that didn't matter. Because all that mattered to them at that moment was the other. Perfection and bliss.

Now they found themselves once again in the TARDIS, waving goodbye to the life they knew to travel. But for that night traveling would have to wait. As the TARDIS flew through the time vortex, the boy was opening the door, and carrying his new wife through the threshold into their room, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot.

And he groaned at the sight before him.

"Bunk beds. Really? Bunk beds?"

His new wife laughed and kissed his cheek "You know the Doctor. He must think they're cool."

"They are most definitely NOT cool." He said, kissing her forehead "And you know it."

Still, as he set her down onto her feet he knew it didn't matter. Because it was just them tonight. She was all his.

As she moved to lock the door and once again turned to face him, he smiled, looking over her in her white dress again. "You're beautiful, Amy." He said sincerely, about the millionth time he had told her that day.

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now, Rory." She said, a fake pout on her face as she took a step towards him, her Scottish accent prevalent.

Lord, how he loved that accent. She was so adorably Scottish. "But you are. So beautiful I hate to take that dress off."

Amy's brows raised, she was just as surprised as Rory as to what he said. She smirked though. "Well it's about time." She said, closing the gap between them so that their bodies were touching. She moved her hands up his chest and started to loosen his tie "Mr. Pond, as sexy as you look in this suit, I thought I'd ever get you out of it."

Rory gulped. Oh God he was gonna be cool. He wove his arms around her, pulling her close, flush against him. He just wanted to hold her for a moment and by her arms sliding around his neck he supposed that was okay with her.

Finally, after a moment that seemed like an eternity and yet still too short for him, Rory kissed his new wife's forehead and whispered tenderly, "Mrs. Williams…I want to make love to you."

Amy looked up at him and smiled, framing his face in her hands and bringing his lips to hers.

It all started with the most dangerous thing a boy can give a girl.

The kiss was shy and tentative but sweet as he tested how far he could go with her. After all this time, Rory's kisses were still the same. Amy loved that about him.

However, his shyness soon gave way to confidence and a fire that started to burn inside him as he found her taking off his tie and tossing it to the floor. The kiss turned exotic and passionate as each of them channeled all of their feelings into the one gesture. Rory's tongue ran over her bottom lip, requesting entrance that Amy gladly gave. His mouth slanted over hers as their tongues intertwined, tasting each other's familiar sweetness. Her taste never got old. Not to him. Nor his taste to her.

Amy could not seem to move her hands fast enough as she slid off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. One button by one button, making sure to move slow. She did her best to make it look like she meant to be that slow, though in reality it was because she was surprisingly nervous. She tried to tell herself it was just Rory, but that only made things worse.

He was much more graceful than she, though ten times as nervous. His hands ran along her sides, her waist, teasing her hips before sliding back around to rub her back. His hands found the zipper on the back of his dress and in one fluid motion unzipped her dress, letting it fall and pool at her feet. Before she had time to step away from it, Amy was pushing his undershirt off of his shoulders, and it joined Amy's dress on the floor. As she stepped backwards out of her dress, Rory blushed.

She was wearing simple white underwear, lined in lace and made of silk with a few bows, and a matching bra. Amy laughed at him as she stepped around her dress and took her spot before him again, though she couldn't help but blush as well.

She had never noticed just how built Rory was until now. She ran her hands over his chest, his pectorals tined and firm, then lower to his abs, his six pack prominent. She looked up at him, a look of love, mischief, and something else Rory had not seen in her eyes enough to identify. But whatever it was, it made him nervous and excited all at the same time.

"I never knew you were so…toned." She said, softly caressing the contours of his abs, her hand inching lower and lower, but pulling up just before she reached where his pants lied.

Her touch was driving him wild, but he did not show it. He was determined to be cool. "It's a Roman thing." He said with a smile.

Amy saw the glint in his eye and smirked. She must have been doing her job. "Oh?" she asked, her voice ringing with innocence. Her hands moved to his pants, caressing the skin just above them. She stood on her tip-toes, her lips finding his ear and caressing it as she whispered "Are there…other Roman things I don't know about…?"

Rory gulped, feeling the pressure in his pants as his member grew. Shivers ran up his spine and he very nearly groaned. Oh how he loved to feel her lips against him. He would get her back for that. Soon.

He pulled her against him, making sure she could feel the bulge in his pants, smiling when her expression turned surprised and knew she did. "Possibly." He said, his lips finding her nape and trailing kisses up and down her neck. He loved how soft her skin was, her sweet smell, and how goosebumps always formed where his lips touched. He nibbled on her earlobe gently and whispered softly "Care to see Amy?"

Damn he knew which spots made her shiver. Chills ran up her body and she made a small noise of pleasure, angling her neck to give him better access. Her hands began to work at his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down so that he was only dressed in boxers. The fabric barely shielded the large bulge that was growing still. Amy smiled, stepping away to look at him and let him look at her.

The want for each other was barely palpable. Rory glanced to the bed, which seemed to be the only problem in the room. "Do you want to be on top or bottom?" Rory asked nonchalantly.

Amy's eyes practically clouded over and Rory could see she was tired of waiting and wanted to move on. She was not as patient as he was, and Rory was happy to oblige to her impatient ways. "Doesn't matter." She said, going to sit on the bottom bunk. She layed out for him, making him gulp once again. God, she was sexy. Her legs long and lean, her red hair rippling out around her head, and her figure like a perfect hourglass. He could almost lose it right there. "I don't care who's on top or bottom or sideways as long as you get your Roman arse over here and make love to me."

Rory chuckled as he went over, sliding above her on the bed and kissing her forehead "You are so Scottish."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Without a word, Rory brought his lips crashing to hers. There was no hesitation in the kiss. No caution. No tentativeness. Just Rory's love and need for her. She kissed back eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands entangling in his hair, pulling him closer, urging him on. His hands ran over her body, pushing the straps of her bra off so that he could cup one of her breasts. He moaned softly into her mouth, pushing his tongue into her mouth to taste her as he gently massaged her breast. His other hand ran across her skin to her back, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. She moaned as his thumb teased her areola and her nipple, bringing them to hardness.

"Oh Amy…" He whispered as his lips left hers and moved to the breast he'd been massaging, his hand moving to focus on the other one as his tongue ran over her teased nipple before bringing it into his mouth to suck.

Amy moaned at the feeling, gripping his hair as her breath caught. He was so sweet in the way he did it. Like he was handling incredibly breakable glass. And still he was able to convey all of his want and his need…especially when she could feel it against her leg. He left her breast, bringing his mouth to the other one and repeating his tantalizing pattern.

"Rory…" She groaned as her hands wandered across his chest and lower, reaching to the elastic band of his boxers.

Rory froze when he felt her hand there, unable to hold back a moan as she pulled his boxers off. She tossed them to the side and they landed by her bra. Then her hands began to explore.

Amy's eyebrows raised as she gripped his member with the same gentleness he had handled her with. She began to stroke it, in slow long strokes that made him moan. She felt in throb and twitch and somehow still grow under her touch, and felt herself getting even more aroused as well.

Her touch was driving him insane. So gentle and soft when a fire was starting to kindle inside him that wanted hot and wild. He looked at her and saw the lustful teasing in her eyes and groaned once again. Two could play at that game.

As she still stroked him, his hands began to move. One stayed on her breats, gently massaging, but the other one moved south, trailing soft yet burning trails of fire over her skin as he made his way to her inner thigh. He had to pause there for a moment, for she had sped up the movements of her hand and he was beginning to lose control. His lips found hers at the same time his fingers found the vee between her thighs. She gasped, and he took full advantage of it by running his tongue over her lips.

"Amy…" He moaned softly as her strokes got rougher. His fingers delved under her panties and found her sensitive clit. He relished her moan and though hated to feel her hand stop, loved to know how much it affected her. But he was just getting started. His fingers teased her clit, then the soft folds of her slit. He felt her get wet, loosen to him. Slowly, he slid a finger into her.

And she nearly came off the bed with a moan so loud Rory thought the Doctor must have heard.

"Oh Rory." She said with a voice that trembled with anticipation, yet was heavy with lust. She began to stroke again, keeping in rhythm with the strokes of his fingers, teasing his head and feeling the warm liquid begin to drip from his tip. She didn't know how much longer he could wait, or how much longer she could wait.

His fingers slid in and out smoothly, stroking all the right spots and making her squirm and moan. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the tantalizing stroke of her hand synchronize with his rhythm. "Amy…" He found himself groan, almost begging. He had waited 2,000 years for this and couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Please Rory…" She answered with her voice coated in desperate want. His fingers left her as her hand left him.

He slipped off her panties and tossed them aside as well. He nearly came just at the sight of her magnificent body. Perfection and bliss.

Amy slowly and shyly opened her legs to him, letting him settle between them. His member found her warm entrance, testing it for a moment. Rory looked to her, a desperate question in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you…" He said softly, "Are you ready?"

Amy nodded, leaning forward to kiss him "Yes, Rory. Please."

Rory kissed her lips for a moment before pulling away and gazing into her eyes as he slowly slid inside of her. They moaned together.

Amy was tight and warm and the best thing Rory had ever felt in his life, though he saw a flash of pan in her eyes. He waited a moment, letting the pain in her eyes give away to want before he began to move.

Amy had felt a sharp pain as his member tore through her hymen, but then it was nothing but pleasure as he slid in and out of her, slowly at first, but then becoming faster, pleasing them both. He stoked the fire that was in both of them until it was an inferno. The melody of skin against skin mixed with their moans rang through the room until they could each take no more. They each cried out each other's names and came simultaneously, riding the wave into perfection and bliss.

She didn't know how much time passed before Amy woke up in her husband's arms, his fingers tracing soft patterns on her arm as she rested her head on his chest. She looked up at him to meet eyes that held nothing but pure love. She kissed his lips.

"I love you." He said as she pulled away.

"I love you too," she replied, "But I have an idea."

Rory's eyebrow raised "Oh? And what is that?"

"Next time…I want top."

Rory laughed. That was his Amy. "You are so Scottish." He said before holding her tighter and pulling her lips to his.

It all started with the most dangerous thing a boy could give a girl. But it led to nothing less than perfection and bliss.


End file.
